1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly having a rail with a reinforcing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,965 B2 discloses an adjustable bracket for a slide assembly. Wherein, the slide assembly (10) comprises an outer rail (12). The outer rail (12) is capable of mounting to a rack (90) through a connecting member (20) and a sliding member (50). The sliding member (50) is adjustably attached to a fixing base (30) of the slide assembly (10) for moving in a passage (38), and the sliding member (50) is capable of mounting to the rack (90) through a fixing member (70). The sliding member increases supporting strength for a sliding connection structure of the fixing base. On the other hand, the fixing member is capable of supporting the slide assembly for further enhancing supporting strength. The case is provided for reference.